


Inevitable

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey bud.” Nolan looks up to where Teeks is playing with his hair, seeing a wide, lazy smile on his face. “You know I would do anything for you, right?”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Inevitable

“Hey bud.” Nolan looks up to where Teeks is playing with his hair, seeing a wide, lazy smile on his face. “You know I would do anything for you, right?” 

Nolan laughs, soft and playful, shoving at Travis’ knee. “You can’t just say things like that,” he says with his attention turned back to the movie playing on the screen.Travis furrows his eyebrows, a pout coming onto his lips.

“But it’s true Patty, I wanna, I wanna protect you, be there for you when you need me,” he vocalizes, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. For a second, Travis looks so earnest and willing that Nolan just wants to agree with him, let Travis take care of him like he did in Nolan’s rookie year.

-

They were younger then, more foolish and less careful, looking for a date at every club, chances written in body language. Full of hope, they flirted, danced around with others, hoping to find the right one.

Their teammates all laughed at them, buying drinks for those that were too young to get their own, teasing them the whole time. Nolan was overwhelmed, the lights and the sounds quickly taking over his mind, making him leave to find a quieter place where he could be alone.

Travis found Nolan, and took care of him, running his mouth over exposed skin, his hands over muscled sides. He whispered sweet nothings into Nolan’s ear, told him how lucky the team was to have him, how much Teeks wanted to take him home, care for him. 

Nolan let him, confused and hoping for a chance at something more. Travis was his everything. When they left the club that night, they went together, into new possibilities. 

-

Nolan pulls himself to his feet, the atmosphere taking on a different tone from the relaxed, quiet one there was before. Refusing to look at Travis, he flees the room, ignoring TK’s words of confusion. Travis would be fine. He never let anything affect him. He never would.

In the hallway outside of their bedrooms, Nolan pulls himself together. Maybe Trav had forgotten about what he’d said that night, how it’d made Nolan shiver. How his voice had seemed to take up the whole room, despite the music surrounding them.

Damn it. Nolan leans his head against the wall. He’d thought that after his not-so-minor freakout last year that he’d have a handle on it by now. Sighing, he walks into his bedroom to grab his phone, needing an excuse for his sudden disappearance.

As he walks back into the room, TK sits up from his slouch on the sofa to look at Nolan, half-lidded. “I missed you, Patty. Thought you were gone for good for a minute there.” Nolan forces himself to unclench his jaw and lets out a short laugh. Travis glances over at the clock, raising his eyebrows when he sees the time. “Anyways, it’s getting a bit late, eh? Might be about time to be heading home.”

Cracking his back, Travis stands up and looks Nolan in the eye. They stay like that, trapped in each others’ glances for what feels like hours. Finally, Nolan feels himself start to flush and decides to look away, fiddling with the phone in his hands. Travis, cocky as always, strides over to Nolan to hug him goodbye. He holds him for longer than what seems appropriate, but eventually pulls away, pushing his hands through his hair.

Taking one last look at Nolan, Travis walks out of the door, closing it silently behind him. Nolan’s “Bye Travis” echoes in the silent apartment, making him feel lonlier than usual.

-

Practice the next day is similarly weird for Nolan. Travis keeps touching him, almost keeping one hand on him the entire time. Nolan’s incredibly into it. A hug celly after a goal, a high-five during a drill, and, embarrassingly, a slap on Nolan’s ass in the locker room.

Nolan squeaks, turning around to see who had slapped him. It felt almost humiliating, but not in a way that he decidedly wasn't into. Travis just smirks back and laughs, rubs the back of his neck almost self-consciously. Again they look at each other, eyes half-lidded, until Claude lays a heavy hand on the back of Travis’ neck. 

“Boys,” he says sharply, forcing a nervous giggle out of Travis, “keep that out of the locker room. Next time, it’s a fine.” He smacks the back of TK’s neck, making him wince. Nolan turns away guiltily, hurrying back to his own stall.

He has to get this under control.

-

Nolan wakes up to a banging on his door. It’s an off-day, and he wants nothing more than to sleep and not care about anything. He’s quirky like that. Instead, he drags himself out of bed and to the door, eyes closing while he stumbles. 

“Hi!” Travis exclaims brightly as he pushes past Nolan into the apartment. Nolan stands there, struck dumb by the sight of TK’s smile aimed directly at him. He gulps, suddenly dizzy, and rushes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he gulps it down, he feels Travis come up behind him, glaze his hands over Nolan’s sides. Nolan shudders, resisting the urge to lean into the contact.

Instead he turns, finds himself chest to chest with Travis. He feels every time Travis inhales, can almost hear both of their heart rates go up at the proximity.

He goes to step back, but Travis grabs his hips. Nolan knows it’s over, knows he won’t be able to resist anything that TK does now. He tries once more, a weak noise, before Travis palms his cheek.

“You’re into this? Am I reading this right?” Travis looks Nolan directly in the eyes, demanding that Nolan keeps his gaze. He nods, once, and he’s being kissed.

It feels like anything he ever could’ve imagined, better even. Travis is a commanding force in his mouth, urging Nolan to sink into him, let him take control. Nolan escapes into the feeling for a while, drawing back to only to breathe.

Abruptly, Travis stops, causing Nolan to whine and grab onto him. “Baby, I know, but we have to talk about this,” he whispers, cupping Nolan’s cheeks and drawing him into another quick kiss.

They sit down on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other. Nolan draws his hands up into his sweater, bunching them up inside. He’s suddenly cold.

“Baby, I have to know what you want,” Travis says, lips red and face flushed. Nolan knows that he can’t look much better. “Am I a hookup to you?”

“No-” Nolan gets out before curling back into a ball. “I mean- unless you’d want that. Than, uh, sure.”

Travis smiles like it’s the best news he’s heard all day, like he wants to take Nolan apart and put him back together again. “I do want that, Patty. I’d love for you to be mine.”

Nolan knows that his face is burning, but he manages to stammer out a “Why don’t you come show me how much over here?”, making Travis grin even wider.

“Of course, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh so like hope you enjoyed! my tumblr is patricknhl.tumblr.com and you can dm me over there for my twitter that i'm way more active on i guess


End file.
